


Rules

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Morality and Philosophy, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Even believes that a person having rules, limits that they will not push against or break, makes them better.Vexen is the one to realise just how much influence the Heart has over this.





	Rules

Even had once seen it said that good men don’t need rules. It was a sentiment that he found laughably naive; if anything, his studies both in general and specifically on the matter of the scientific nature of the Heart suggested that good men were the ones with the _most_  rules. 

He had put this theory on the table at one point, only to have a smile, somewhat bemused, in return. Asking him why he thought like that.

Even had given a smile of his own, because he knew _exactly_  why his hypothesis was correct.

 _Everyone has rules,_ he had said, _most simply call them by some other name, or assume that simply because they do not think of them, or they think that they would never break said rules, that might as well not exist._

_This is false, of course. Call them what you will - the law, common sense, morality… all of us have rules. All of us have our limits. Those of us who have fewer, or who do not care about crossing them, those are ones to be concerned over, not the ones who have more._

He would not be at all ashamed to admit that he had a fair few of his own, with that in mind. Some were more common sense than anything, while others he likened to lab safety protocols; one did not go into an area with scientific equipment and delicate experiments and expose risk either to oneself, or to the experiments - and if others were around, you certainly did not expose _them_  to said risk.

The last was especially relevant ever since they had taken young Ienzo in; the boy would insist on following him around, therefore the labs, despite how quiet and well behaved the boy was, had to have no chance of risk for danger.

.

 _Memories tell us what we should and should not do_ , Vexen’s notes would read some years later. _It was the Heart, however, that meant that certain things would always be ‘unconscionable’._

_I suppose that in a sense for a Nobody, memories themselves act as our rules in order to live by, rather than simply turning into a Dusk with no idea of how to act without outside guidance._

_Without a Heart, however, I admit that it may become difficult to adhere to all of the unspoken rules that never needed thought given to them._

_Memory dictates that this should be be a cause for concern. Perhaps I might make note of the reasons for this, but due to no longer possessing a Heart of my own, I fear that my success will be… limited._


End file.
